


What If

by ilovelocust



Series: Dark Shiro [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, dark!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: What if Haggar had given Dark!Shiro something to roofie Keith with, while Keith was his prisoner.What If AU to Dark Love





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is a scene I originally wanted in Dark Love. I cut it, because there wasn’t a good place to put it in the timeline, and it’d have crossed a couple lines that would have made the second half of the story harder to tell. So it is an AU What If.

“Don’t worry baby. You won’t remember a thing.” Shiro’s voice had spilled over him, soothing and sweet, as fear had overtaken him. The drug forced past his lips had stolen his coherence. Making his panicked thoughts so slick he couldn’t hold one without losing another. Draining his ability to understand until he existed only in the moment. Unable to connect the soft whispers of “It’s alright, you’ll be okay” and “I’m going to take care of you” with anything more than the fingers carding gently through his hair. Shiro hadn’t meant for him to remember, but he did.

He remembered every second. The kisses peppered across his face. The careful way Shiro had removed his restraints, moving slowly as if moving too quick would break the spell. How when pulling his boxers down his hips had broken the spell. Thoughts aligning just for a second, long enough to know he didn’t want this. Shiro had shushed his slurred words to stop, held him like he was precious. Used the press of his lips to distract him, so the drug could drag him back under. The reverent touches down his sides after. Lying to him that he was loved, not just some favored toy.

He remembered the pleasure. How he’d been made to want against his will. The clumsy way he’d begged for more. Tongue too unwieldy in his mouth to be intelligible, but body following Shiro’s lips and fingers like a puppet. Chest pressing into the wet licks against his nipples, and whimpering pathetically when they were abandoned. Nothing but Shiro’s plaything. Whining in anticipation when a slicked finger breached his hole, and moaning mindlessly when that finger found his prostate.

He remembered being rendered helpless by sensation. The sound of “Your doing so well, baby.” cooed from above him. The taste of salt as he mouthed at the palm cupping his cheek. The slight pressure as a thumb slipped in then out to wet his lower lip with his own spit. The tiny burn as the digits inside him stretched him further.

He remembered being penetrated. How good everything had started. How loose and relaxed he’d been, letting Shiro bury himself fully inside without pain. The warmth he felt when told he was “Beautiful” and “Felt so good”. The pleasure that had suffused his body when Shiro started his rhythm. Soft human hand wrapped around Keith’s dick pumping him in time.

Most of all, he remembered when things stopped feeling so good. When frustration had started to build as the drug weighed down his system, preventing him from getting harder than half mast. The way he began to plead as Shiro grew rougher with his own mounting pleasure and he couldn’t follow. How the upset at being ignored had reminded him, and he’d tried to squirm away from the unwanted violation, No’s and Stop’s falling from his lips. Shiro letting go of his cock to pin his hands above his head, simultaneously angling his hips so he could fuck him harder. How the thoughts had sloshed around his head, alternating between wanting everything to stop and just wanting to feel good too.

The warmth, he remembered the small spot of warmth as Shiro came inside him. Burying his face against Keith’s neck, as he shuddered through his orgasm. He remembered crying, then. So far gone he didn’t even know why, just knowing he wanted. The way Shiro had held his face, looking so sad as if he hadn’t caused any of this. Asking him not to cry. Telling him everything was okay. He’d only been able to blubber “Please” over and and over again in response. Subconscious parts of him longing for his lover to make everything better given voice.

He remembered Shiro trying to. Hot mouth swallowing him down, clever tongue twisting and playing around the head of his dick. He also remembered crying harder when it didn’t work. Shiro unable to tease him to release. He’d been held close afterwards. Tears wiped away as Shiro told him he was sorry. Told him that “Next time” he’d be able to cum. 

He’d fallen asleep to the sensation of being cleaned. Boxers put back on and restraints replaced. Shiro hiding what he’d done. Removing the evidence, while the drug removed the memories.

Now the next morning had come. Shiro still slept peacefully behind him. Breath puffing gently against the nape of his neck. Arm lain casually over Keith’s stomach. He shouldn’t remember anything. He should still think that there were some lines this parody wouldn’t cross. Some violations he wouldn’t inflict. He shouldn’t have known what happened, but he did.

**Author's Note:**

> When thinking about Dark!Shiro’s mentality while writing Dark Love, I basically thought that his objections to raping Keith came down not to moral objections to the violation, but how Keith would react. It occurred to me that he really wouldn’t have any problems with drugging Keith and taking advantage of him, as long as he wouldn’t remember afterwards. It also occurred to me, that if penetrative sex happened, he’d have a hell of a time hiding the evidence afterwards.


End file.
